Don't You Forget About Me
by krissy-killjoy
Summary: This is not a song fic. I am not good with summaries so read to find out
1. Stats

**Stats**

**Title:** "Don't You Forget About Me"

**Rating:** NC17 or M

**Author:** Krissy KillJoy

**Background:**

It has been 138 years since the fire of the Opera Populaire, Every

One has died, and the re-incarnated Phantom still resides there.

A group of troubled teens comes to the Opera House to spend

The summer. What will happen? Read and Review thanks!

**Character Stats:**

**Krissy Lynn Maddison:** Kris; Chaos

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Chocolate Brown

**Eye:** Green

(**name was changed from Christine Lynn Daae, to Krissy Lynn Maddison)**

**Isabella Marie Yearwood:** Izzy

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Brown

**Eye:** Hazel

**Rayne Marie Yearwood:** Ray

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Brown

**Eye:** Hazel

**Cristina Juliana Carver:** C.C.; C.J.

**Age:** 17

**Hair:** Neon Red

**Eye:** Brown

**Katie Alexandra Holmes:** Kate

**Age:** 17

**Hair:** Neon Green

**Eye:** Green

**Kyla Ziona McBride:** Ky

**Age:** 17

**Hair:** Purple

**Eye:** Brown

**Erik Alexander Destler:** The Phantom; Opera Ghost

**Age:** 35

**Hair:** Black

**Eye:** Icy Blue

**Jayson Eddie Lee Maddison:** J; J Eddie

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Chocolate Brown

**Eye:** Green

**Jayden James Spalling:** J.J.

**Age:** 19

**Hair:** Purple

**Eye:** Brown

**Bradley James Goodyear:** Brad; B.J.

**Age:** 17

**Hair:** Brown

**Eye:** Brown

**Kristoff Maxwell Cromwell:** Max

**Age:** 19

**Hair:** Black

**Eye:** Hazel

**Isaac Zachery Lange:** Zach

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Black

**Eye:** Green

**Pairings:**

Krissy/Erik

Isabella/Jayson

Katie/Jayden

Rayne/Kristoff

Juliana/Bradley

Kyla/Isaac

**Warnings:**

Language

Smut

Mild-Violence

Fluff

Self-Injury

Happy Endings

**Notes:**

I own Krissy, Kyla, Juliana, Isabella, Rayne, Katie, Isaac, Jayson, Jayden, Kristoff,

And Bradley. Erik belongs to Mr. Andrew Lloyd Webber.

I write for fun and entertainment so please don't sue me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

For many, it would come as a complete shock to know that the Opera Populaire would be home to several teenage kids. For these kids, their parents had thought it best that they spent the summer at the Opera House, to get in touch with their spiritual side, so maybe they will be less inclined to act up. These kids have been going down the same paths, and they needed some time to think. Among this group of kids is Krissy Maddison and her twin brother Jayson.

Krissy had been in a lot of trouble since she was 13 years old. Drugs and alcohol among the things and her mom decided to ship her off with the rest of the group. Jayson wasn't all bad, he just wanted to go and keep his sister company and out of trouble. A lot of Krissy's friends were with them also. Isabella was a punk rocker much like the rest, and wanted to do things her own way. Isabella's twin sister Rayne was a pot-head. It was June 6th 2008 and the group of kids had entered the Opera House. This would be the summer none of them would forget.

Krissy and Jayson were at the head of the group as they walked into the Opera House. It had been abandoned for eighty-nine years, and it had been one hundred and thirty-eight years since the fire. No one really wanted to be there, but their parents had forced them to go. Once Krissy stepped inside the doors, she got chills. She felt as though someone were watching her, and this was a first for her. Jayson saw how spooked she looked and said, "Hey. You OK?" Krissy looked and him and gave a feeble smile. "Yeah. I'm OK." she replied back, squeezing his hand. Jayson smiled back and they continued to follow the instructor. They stepped inside a small room.

There, inside, was a lady of about forty or fifty. She looked at the group and smiled. "OK. My name is Mrs. Linus. I am the director of this Program. You will be here for the whole summer, as you can see. There will be no Co-Ed rooming, everyone has been assigned their own rooms, and Mr. Brooks will show you to your room. There, on your bed, you will find a list of do's and don'ts followed by a list of things we will be doing during the summer. Have Fun!" and everyone was shown to their separate rooms.

Once Krissy got into her room, she felt cold. As if the air were nothing but ice. She felt familiar in the room, like she had already been there before. There was a mirror by her bed and she stood in front if it. Then she set her stuff down on the floor and begin to read the list of things. Cold air was blowing on her, and it made her shiver and wrap the blanket around her. Little did she know, there _was_ someone watching her.

Erik Destler, better known as the Phantom of the Opera, was standing behind the mirror, watching this girl. He felt as though he already knew her. She had the curly Chocolate brown hair, and her figure was slender, from what he could see. She was wearing some neon green shorts, with chains hanging from them, and a black shirt that had a picture of this symbol with an "A" and a circle around it. She was beautiful. He sighed. Even though he was living in the bottom of the Opera House, he still wanted to know what it felt like to be with a woman.

Krissy heard a knock at her door. She got up and opened it. It was J. "So, this is your room lol." Krissy smiled and said, "Yeah, its my room alright." J stepped in. "So, how did you manage to let them let you come to my room?" Krissy asked. J smirked. "Oh, I just told them that you were my twin sister and that our mom has begged me to watch over you." Krissy laughed. "You're funny you ever notice how all the females in our family is named Christie Daae, and I don't even know anything about our family history?" J was hoping she would never ask this kind of question.

"Kris, what you have to realize is that there are certain things about your families history that you may not understand," Krissy was confused. "J, it's your family too. Right?" J was about to answer when there was a bell that rang and over the intercom someone said "All kids please report to the main stage. Thank You." J smiled. "Shall We?" "Yes, but tell me what you were going to say." "Kris, can we save it for another time when we have nothing else to do. There is a lot of stuff to tell." Krissy sighed, "I guess we can, but you better tell me everything, and I mean EVERYTHING." J smiled.

They got too their destination, and found everyone waiting for further instructions. Rayne looked at Krissy and grinned. "We are all in this together, huh?" She asked. Krissy grinned as well. "Yeah we sure are Ray. Izzy, how is everyone back home?" "Great. It is all good." Isabella smiled. The instructor called Mr. Brooks walked in. "Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen. As you can see, all of you are here for a reason. Today, we are going to express all of our feelings. We will start with Miss Yearwood." Both Isabella and Rayne asked, "Which one?" Mr. Brooks said "Isabella."

Isabella stood up and took in a deep breath. "Well, my name is Isabella Yearwood, Izzy for short and I'm here because I was trying to make my own rules. All I wanted was to be someone who people would look up to and not fear. Then, I had gotten into smoking pot and drinking which caused my mom to send me here." And she sat down. "Good. And Miss Rayne?" Rayne stood up. "My name is Rayne Yearwood, Ray for short. I'm Isabella's twin sister. The reason I am here is pretty much the same as Isabella's. I'm also a pot-head and I also drink."

"Good. Now, Miss Maddison tell us why you are here." Krissy stood up. "Well, my name is Krissy Maddison, I get called Kris or Chaos, and I am here because I got mixed up with drugs, drinking and skipping school." And she sat down. "OK. Mr. Maddison?" Jayson stood up. "My name is Jayson Maddison, I am Krissy's twin brother and basically I am here to keep an eye on my sister for our mother." "How Wonderful! Miss Carver?"

"Hello. I am Cristina Carver, C.C. or C.J. for short and I'm here because I got caught skipping school." Next was Katie. "I am Katie Holmes, and I am here because I have nothing better to do for the summer." She sat down as everyone laughed. "Well alrighty then. Miss McBride?" Kyla stood up and said "My name is Kyla McBride Ky for short I am here because my mom found a bag of Coke in my room and I confessed to doing drugs." Next was Jayden. "My name is Jayden Spalling, J.J. for short and I'm here because I needed to be with my girlfriend."

Mr. Brooks smiled. "Great! Mr. Goodyear?" Bradley stood up. "Name's Bradley Goodyear, Brad or B.J. for short. Like Jayden said, I am also here to be with my girlfriend." Mr. Brooks nodded. Kristoff stood up. "I am Kristoff. Max for short, middle name is Maxwell. I am here just for the fun of it." And last was Isaac. "I am Isaac, people call me Zach and I am an alcoholic." "Well, then now that everyone has gotten aquainted with one another, it is time for some games."

They began to play some get to know each other more games. Soon, it was late and everyone had eaten dinner and was in bed. Krissy unpacked her suit case and put all her clothes up. She went to the bathroom and put away all the items that needed to be in there. Then, she got out her night clothes, whoch was some Invader Zim boxer shorts and an Invader Zim tank-top. She put them on and went to brush her teeth. After 3 minutes of that, she crawled into bed and turned out the light. She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleepy-land.

Meanwhile, J was busy trying to figure out how he was going to tell Krissy the true story of her family. It would really break her heart to know that he was not real twin brother, but more like a friend of the family that has stuck with her since she was 3 years old. He knew it must be done, and as much as he didn't want to, he really had no choice. She had asked that question he was dreading for 6 years. J tried not to think to much on it as he too drifted off to sleep.

End Chapter One


End file.
